Their Roads to Wrestlemania
by WWEBigeztFan
Summary: It started with TLC, and the main event will be at Wrestlemania, two Divas are on the road to the Grandest Stage of 'Em All, what would happen?
1. Chapter 1

**Me: **_Here is another story…this time, being co-written by Carrie (a.k.a _**coolchic79260) **_Hope you enjoy ! :D_

**.x.**

Wearing a Civilian Press Feather Skull Racer Back Tank top, Lip Service Gangsta Pranksta Womens Pants and Iron Fist Ladies Muerte Punk Tall Fug Boots in Charcoal, Haylie walked into the Raw arena happy that she retained the WWE Championship against Mike in a Tables match last night at TLC….and a little bit sore because of the match stipulation in general.

"Haylie, Haylie, Haylie," Repeated Raw GM Alison Bernier as she walked up to Haylie wearing a Attempt V Neck Tunic Top in Pink, Attempt Yoke Ruffle Pencil Skirt in Pink and Bordello Polka Dot Concealed Platform Heels….how the hell she wears those everyday nobody knows. "Just the Diva I wanted to see,"

"Yeah Alison?" Haylie asked, _really_ pretending to give a care what the GM was saying to her. "Well…first off I would like to say congratulations on retaining the WWE Championship last night," She started.

"Cut the bullshit Bernier why do you wanna annoy me?" Haylie asked crossing her arms over her chest in annoyance.

"Alright, I'd just wanted to tell you two important matches that will have you in it for this week and next week," Alison said.

"Which are?" Haylie asked.

"Well for this week it would be you against Mike—"

"How the fuck is that an important match?" Haylie asked.

"To me it is…for some reason, anyhow, for next week I talked to SD GM Adrienne and—"

"Whoa, what happened to Olivia?" Haylie asked.

"Probably taking time off or something I don't know, anyways, as I'm trying to say before this zombie freak keeps interrupting me," Alison said glaring at Haylie.

"Fine, sorry for interrupting you," Haylie said with annoyance in her voice.

"As I try to say, I'd talked to Adrienne before I got here and we've decided that next week it would a mixed tag match where it would be you and Bryan verses Carrie & Adam," Alison said.

Haylie thought about that for a few seconds before saying, "Huh, that would be an excellent match now that I think about it," Then also added, "Is that all you need me for?"

"Yeah, go get ready for your match," Alison said as her and Haylie went their separate ways. Haylie entered her hotel room, tossed her bag on the floor and proceeded to her makeup table and decided to put on dark green sparkly eye shadow. Few minutes later, she was putting on a XXX Ten Pin Terror Long Tee when she heard a knock on the locker room door, Haylie said, "Come in," Haylie said as she was fixing up her shirt in the full-length mirror then she saw her boyfriend Bryan enter the room, and when he closed the locker room door Haylie said, "Hey babe, sup?"

"Nothing, and stop fixing that shirt, it already looks good," Bryan stated as he sat on the nearby sofa in the room.

"No it doesn't," Haylie said before putting the final touches on the shirt then saying, "_Now _it looks good thank you very much, hey do me a favour and pass me a pair of jeans?" Haylie asked, referring to the fact that she was still in her Lip Service Gansta Pranksta pants.

"Any?" Bryan asked as he grabbed Haylie's gym bag and searching through it.

"Yeah any, but if I got any girly coloured jeans for some reason do not pick those for the love of God, if you do I wouldn't talk to you….ever," Haylie said.

"Oh you will, you always do, without talking to me, you're schedule wouldn't be complete," Bryan said as he grabbed a pair of jeans and tossed it to Haylie's head who caught it behind her back. She brought it over to where her eyes could actually see it, and it was a white sparkly ripped skinny jeans, "Eh, these could work," Haylie commented with a smile on her face.

**.x.**

_**Awesome!**_

"This match is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, being accompanied to the ring by Alex Riley from Cleveland, Ohio The Miz!"

_I Came to Play _started as Mike & Alex made their usual normal entrances on the stage basically absorbing the boos coming from the WWE Universe in Dallas, Texas. When that duo entered the ring, Haylie's theme started up.

_**There's a place downtown  
Where the freaks all come around  
It's a hole in the wall  
It's a dirty free for all**_

"And his opponent, from Long Island, New York she is the Divas Champion and the WWE Champion Haylie Trudel!"

_Take it Off _started up as Haylie made her entrance to the ring receiving a huge pop from the WWE Universe. When she slid inside the ring, she posed for the fans, handed the ref her title belts, then the ref signalled for the match to begin.

**FF towards the End**

As Haylie was about to go for "Surgical Free" Alex, for some reason decided to distract the ref, and when Haylie walked up to both of them, telling Alex to get out of this match because she was about to win, she didn't know that just close being her, Mike was holding the MITB briefcase (**AN: **Why in the hell is he still carrying that fucking briefcase!) and he was about to attack Haylie from behind, making him cheat to earn a victory over the Punk Diva…

…but then Bryan rushed down to the ring, slid in the ring, took the briefcase out of Mike's hands, tossed it out of the ring, threw a few punches at him, and when he felt that the ref was going to turn around, he quit throwing punches, and slid out of the ring, trying to make sure that nothing had ever happened, then Haylie Irish-whipped Mike to the turnbuckle, did the "Surgical Free" on him…successfully and got the one-two-three.

"Here is your winner, Haylie Trudel!"

The ref raised her hand as Bryan entered the ring with both of her title belts and raised her other hand, and when the ref let go of her hand, Bryan handed the WWE Championship to Haylie as she re-raised the hand with the WWE Championship then hugged Bryan as they left the ring and headed towards the back.


	2. Chapter 2

"Come on Carrie come on!" The trainer said as Carrie was kicking and punching the things that trainers normally use to train MMA fighters "Think about Vickie!"

"That Bitch!" Carrie yelled as she kicked the things as hard as she can almost knocking over the trainer "I'm sorry."

"It's ok Carrie that was great." Smiled the trainer "Same time next week?"

"You bet." Smiled Carrie as she went and took off her dark blue sports bra and dark blue sweat pants and took a shower and went and changed into a Hello Kitty Panda Thing T-Shirt, Tyte Grey Stud Detail Skinny Jeans, and a pair of Black Stud Slouch Booties. After she left the shower area she got her stuff and went to her locker room.

"Hey Carrie Adrienne wants to see us." Adam said as he walked in

"She's giving me a shot at the World Championship?" Carrie asked hopefully

"That and she has some matches she wants to go over with us." Adam said as they walked to her office

"And a possible storyline?" Carrie asked

"That too." Adam said as they walked in her office

"Glad to see you two." Smackdown GM Adrienne Irvine smiled as they walked in

"What's up Adrienne?" Adam asked

"Well first off Congratulations to the both of you for your wins at TLC." Adrienne said "Second Carrie is the new number one contender for the World Championship."

"Called it." Adam said

"Anyway the next thing I want to talk to you guy about is that I want you guys to be an on screen couple. You guys are married so this can work." Adrienne said

"If he goes crazy on me I kicking his butt." Carrie said pointing at Adam

"He won't." Adrienne said "The third thing is that tonight on Smackdown Adam has a match against Nick and Vickie is supposed to be in Nick's corner."

"Hold on I hurt her last week." Carrie said in shock "How the hell is she back?"

"You know how that bitch is." Adrienne said holding her head "Anyway Adam comes out and he signals you to come out and you guys come out arm and arm."

"Will Vickie be in shock and in a Wheelchair?" Carrie asked

"Sadly yes." Adrienne sadly said

"Awwww man." Carrie said sadly

"The forth thing is that before Raw yesterday I talked to Alison and…"

"Hold up she _still _has a job here?" Adam asked in shock "Hell they need to fire her and put Carrie in at least she has _both _experience as a wrestler and a GM."

"Look I hate her too but she does come up with good ideas…once in a while." Adrienne said "Anyway next week on Raw you guys are in a battle of the Champions tag team match. You two will be teaming up to take on Haylie and Bryan."

"Huh." Smiled Carrie "That is a good idea."

"I agree." Smiled Adam

"Good you two are free to go." Adrienne said as Adam and Carrie left

"Ok I'm worried." Carrie said sounding scared "I know how your last two on screen relationships went."

"Don't forget Amy cheated on me and I was dating you at the time I was in an on screen relationship with Vickie." Adam said hugging her

"But what if it goes wrong?" Carrie asked still sounding worried

"It won't trust me." Adam smiled at her and then hugged her some more "I love you and I'm positive this will go right."

"I believe you Adam." Smiled Carrie "Ready for your match?"

"Can you give me a good luck kiss?" Adam asked as Carrie kissed him soft and passionate "Ohhhhh thank you so much baby." He whispered

"You're welcome." Carrie smiled softly

"EXCUSE ME!" Vickie said coming out to the arena in a wheelchair "I SAID EXCUSE ME! Last week that witch Carrie Wilson embarrassed me she pushed me to where I'm once again stuck in this wheelchair! I SAID EXCUSE ME! When I get my hands on her she will pay dearly! But right now let me introduce the man who will take Carrie's number one contenders spot for the World Heavyweight Championship at the Royal Rumble, my boyfriend Dolph Ziggler!"

_**I am perfection  
Perfection  
I am perfection  
So take your best shot**_

Nick's theme played and he came out and he smiled at Vickie and wheeled her out to the ring and she sat in her chair at ringside while he did his poses then he blew a kiss at her (AN: YUCK!)

_**You Think You Know Me**_

"And his opponent from Toronto, Ontario, Canada he is the World Heavyweight Champion the Rated R Superstar Edge!"

When Adam's theme played he came out and stood at the end of the entrance and smirked as he signaled Carrie to come out and she did wearing the same outfit from earlier and she held her arm with his and they went to the ring and they let go and Adam ran in the ring and went on the top rope and did his pose then handed the ref his belt and the match started

_**FF Towards the End**_

After Nick hit Adam with the _Zig Zag _he went for the pin but after the count of 2 Adam put his hand on the top rope and Vickie started screaming and Carrie ran over and she pushed Vickie into a security barrier causing her to fall out of her wheelchair and that distracted Nick long enough that when he turned around Adam speared him and got the three count and won.

"Here is your winner the Rated R Superstar Edge!"

As soon as he was announced the winner Carrie ran in and jumped on him and hugged him tightly then raised his hand and handed him his belt and he raised it and they hugged again and they walked to the back.

"That felt good." Adam smiled as they locked to their locker room hand and hand

"Yeah it did!" Carrie said excitedly

"Edge Carrie may I have a moment of your time?" Backstage Interviewer Todd asked as he caught up with them "What was that out there? Are you guys dating now? What about your match at the Rumble and…?"

"You ask way to many questions." Adam said "We'll explain next week. Let's go Carrie." Then they left


	3. Chapter 3

**Beginning of Raw**

"Haylie, Haylie, Haylie," Occasional Raw backstage interviewer Chris Korklan said as he caught up with the Punk Diva, "Mind answering me a few questions?" He asked.

"Sure, what is it Chris?" Haylie asked.

"I just wanted your thoughts on tonight and at the Rumble, first, how do you feel about facing Smackdown's IC Champion Carrie Wilson and World Heavyweight Champion Edge in the mixed tag team match later on tonight on Raw?" Chris asked.

"Well...first off it would be an honour just facing Carrie in general," Haylie started, "then add it someone who's basically a legend in the mix and you got one awesome match that could be only found on Monday Night Raw," She finished.

"Alright, and the next question, since knowing who you're going to fight at the Royal Rumble, how do you feel about facing Morrison for the WWE title?" Chris asked.

"Well-all I gotta say is that it is going to be an excellent match for anyone thats watching either actually in the arena or watching at home," Haylie said before walking away.

**.x.**

"You _finally _ready Haylie?" Bryan asked as he was waiting outside Haylie's locker room, waiting for his girlfriend to finally get ready for their match. Haylie walked out of the locker room, wearing a green and red tube top with a white fuzzy outlining, green skinny jeans and red Converse low top sneakers.

"Christmas much?" Bryan asked as he pecked Haylie's cheek and entwined his hand into hers.

"What?" Haylie asked, "Holiday is coming up, so mind as well dress for the occasion," She said with a shrug of her shoulders as they both walked to the gorilla position for their match, and once they got there, Carrie & Adam were already doing their entrance down to the squared circle.

_**You think you know me**_

"This mixed tag team match is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, the team of the Intercontential Champion Carrie Wilson and the World Heavyweight Champion, he is the Rated R Superstar, Edge!"

When Adam and Carrie made it to the ring-the Superman-type music (**AN: **Which by the way, he shouldn't have that music-its incredibly nerdy. PLEASE! For the love of God he needs to switch back to the generic rock music-that was awesome :D ) played then Bryan and Haylie walked to the ring.

"And their opponents, the team of the United States Champion Daniel Bryan, and the Divas Champion and the WWE Champion Haylie Trudel!"

As soon as those two entered the ring-the ref signalled for the bell to ring for the start of the match between the IC Champion and the Divas/WWE Champion.

**FF Towards the End**

When it was closer to the end of the match, the two legal people in the match were Carrie and Haylie, and where Carrie was about to do "Destinybreaker" Haylie somehow countered it into a swinging neckbreaker off the top rope and pinned her for the one two three.

"Here are your winners, Daniel Bryan and Haylie Trudel!"

Haylie's theme started up as the ref raised her and Bryan's hands in victory, and as soon as the duo got their titles, they exited the ring and headed towards the back.

"Guys," Chris said as they ran up to the duo, "First things first, congratulations on that victory just a few seconds ago, and secondly, do you think because of that victory you guys sustained over Carrie and Edge might spark a fued between them and yourselves?" Chris asked.

Bryan & Haylie were thinking about it for a few minutes until Haylie spoke up, "probably, we might not know for sure, but if it _does _become a rivalry or something, I just gotta say this, sure SD won bragging rights for brand wise for two years in a row, but between its two major superstars and two major Divas, Raw is the brand thats going to come out on top, "Then her and Bryan walked away. "Thanks for your time guys," Chris said before waling away from the scene himself.


	4. Chapter 4

"Edge, Carrie you two got a minute?" Chris asked the pair as they were holding hands and getting ready to leave, "Between the two of you and Haylie and Haylie who do you think will come out on top?"

"Do you ask stupid questions all the time Chris?" Adam asked being his normal cocky self. "Carrie and I have been here for ten years, Haylie has been here for three and Daniel has been here for less then a year. So yeah it's Carrie and I,"

"Ok first off Chris we both know Edge is always full of himself," Carrie said putting her hand on Chris' shoulder, "Second I think it'll be a close call I mean think about it: the top couple on Raw going at it with the top couple on Smackdown that would be great,"

"When I spoke to Haylie and Bryan, Haylie said that Raw would come out on top. How do you two respond to that?" Chris asked.

"Let me tell you, Trudel is dreaming," Adam said still being cocky, "Carrie and I have this in the bag if they want a fight we'll bring one,"

"One final question are you guys dating?" Chris asked.

"What is this, TMZ?" Adam asked pretending to be mad, "I told you I'll explain everything on Smackdown and I will," Then he and Carrie left.

"Seriously do you have to be a jerk to every announcer that asks questions?" Carrie asked as soon as they got to their hotel room.

"Hey, I'm just staying in character," Adam said as he put his stuff down and went to the bathroom and changed.

"But still he was just asking if we were a couple or not," Carrie said as she changed into a purple tank top and matching PJ Pants.

"I'll explain to everyone when Adrienne tells me what to say," Adam said coming out in a pair of sweatpants and lying next to Carrie and cuddling with her.

"I hope its not too mushy," Giggled Carrie, "You know how I am about mushy,"

"Only in private I know," Adam softly laughed as he kissed Carrie's forehead, "Love you,"

"Love you too Adam," Carrie smiled as they fell asleep.

"Afternoon guys," Adrienne smiled as Adam and Carrie walked in her office.

"Hey Adrienne," Carrie smiled, "What's up?"

"Well first off, Alison just gave me the ratings for Raw and your guys' match with Haylie and Bryan is the highest," Adrienne smiled.

"No way really?" Carried asked while she smiled.

"You bet," smiled Adrienne. "In fact Alison and I want this to be a full out rivalry,"

"Ok who's turning heel?" Carrie asked.

"No one it's basically about defending your brand's honour," Adrienne said, "You and Adam go out first off Adam talks about how you guys been dating since last year when you were both injured and you talked at first then it turned into something more and Vickie made you guys come out as a couple and all that. Then talk about how Haylie said Raw would come on top and you two would gladly defend Smackdown's honour,"

"We can do that," Smiled Carrie.

"Good, you guys are free to go and this does not affect your Rumble matches," Adrienne said as they left.

"Need me, I'm going to train with Lauren," Carrie said.

"Can I watch, I have nothing to do?" Adam asked.

"Sure," Smiled Carrie as she and Adam went to the Gym in the arena and Carrie changed into a Light Blue sports bra and light blue sweatpants and met up with Lauren.

"There you are Carrie thought you weren't going to show," Lauren smiled.

"Adrienne wanted to talk to us," Carrie said, "Mind if Adam watches us train?"

"As long as he stays out of our way," Lauren said, "Considering how tough you are,"

"Believe me I know how tough she is," Adam said as he watched them train.

"Come on Carrie come on!" Lauren yelled as Carrie hit and kicked the hand punching bags hard, "Remember what Vickie threatened last week are you going to let her?"

"No I'm not!" Carrie yelled as she kicked and punched the bags hard.

"Who's better?" Lauren asked as Carrie kept kicking and punching.

"Me1" Carrie yelled as she kicked and punched the things really hard.

"Wow still as tough as ever," Lauren smiled.

"Thank you Lauren," Smiled Carrie.

"I'll see you in two weeks enjoy the holidays," Lauren smiled as she left.

"Alright," Carrie smiled as she went to the shower area and took a shower and changed into a green t-shirt with a snowman on it, red skinny jeans and a pair of white Converse low tops.

"Someone is in the Christmas spirit," Smiled Adam.

"You bet I am," Carrie smiled, "it's out first Christmas as a married couple,"

"And the one year anniversary that I proposed to you," Smiled Adam.

"How I remember that happy memory," Carrie smiled as she hugged Adam.

_**.x.**_

"Ladies and gentlemen please welcome the Rated R Superstar Edge and the WWE Intercontential Champion Carrie Wilson!"

_**You think you know me**_

When Adam's theme played he and Carrie came out arm and arm and when they got to the ring, they let go and Adam slid into the ring and Carrie climbed over the top rope and Adam got a microphone.

"Ever since last week, the both of us had so many questions about if we're dating, are we together and all that," Adam started rubbing the back of his head, "and to answer those questions we are in fact dating," and the fans cheered big for them. "I guess you guys want an explanation about how this came about? Well it started when we both got injured around the same time and we started hanging out and we found out that we have so much in common and well, one thing lead to another and we've been dating ever since," He smiled at Carrie.

"Now as for last week: Haylie said that if we ever had a feud between her and Bryan that Raw would be on top," Carrie started. "Now, normally I would let this go because I have to face my boyfriend at the Rumble for his World Heavyweight Championship. But I'm a proud Smackdown Superstar and when someone says Raw is better I prove them wrong. So Haylie, Bryan: If it's a fight you want it's a fight you'll get," Then she hugged Adam and the duo went to the back.


	5. Chapter 5

"Pfft, like seriously?" Haylie asked as she was leaning on a backstage wall, drinking out of her water bottle, "Syd you're bro is messed up, no offence or anything,"

"No biggie," Sydney said with a shrug of her shoulders, "But you think Adam's messed up because he basically said that you were "dreaming" when you said that Raw was going to be on top over SD?" Sydney asked.

"Yeah basically," Haylie said, "because for the main reason is that I ain't dreaming I know for a damn fact that Raw is going to come out on top when this whole thing ends,"

"Wait?" Sydney asked. "Please don't tell me your in a feud with my brother?" She asked.

"Yeah basically," Haylie said with a shrug of her shoulders, "It's basically him and Carrie in a feud with me and Bryan,"

"Wow—couple verses couple," Sydney said, "I like it. Hope Raw wins," She added.

"Aww thanks Syd," Haylie said with a smile on her face, "Always know that you'll pull through for your home brand," She added as she hugged her, "Wait? You're just saying that because I'm your friend, right?" She asked, "or are you secretly rooting for SD?"

"Haylie calm down," Sydney said pushing some hair away from her eyes, "I'm rooting for Raw because the main reason that is, between the "war" between Raw and SD, Raw desperately needs a victory," Sydney said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Alright good, I was just checking," Haylie said, "because I don't want my best friend betraying me and going to the blue brand," She added then realizes, "Fuck, forgot about my match, see ya," Haylie said before running off for her match.

"This Divas match is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, from Manchester, England, Vanessa!"

_**She can't hide no matter how hard she tries  
Her secret disguise behind her lies  
And at night she cries away her pride  
With eyes shut tight, staring at her inside  
All her friends know why she can't sleep at night  
All her family asking if she's all right  
All she wants to do is get rid of this hell  
But all she's gotta do is stop kidding herself**_

_Carousel _by _Linkin Park _started as Vanessa made her way to the ring wearing a Nexus 2.0 t-shirt, a Nexus 2.0 armband on her left bicep, bright pink bootie shorts with _Nexus 2.0 _printed on the ass and black knee high wrestling boots. When she entered the ring, she gave a scowl to the audience before hearing Haylie's music.

_**There's a place downtown  
Where the freaks all come around  
It's a hole in the wall  
It's a dirty free for all**_

"And her opponent, being accompanied to the ring by Daniel Bryan, from Long Island, New York she is the Divas Champion and the WWE Champion, Haylie Trudel!"

_Take it Off _by _Ke$ha _started as Haylie, wearing a army green tank top, camouflage skinny jeans and black Converse high top sneakers and the Divas title belt on her right shoulder and the WWE Championship on her abdomen as she and Bryan were arm and arm for part of the walk down to the ramp until he started his usual pose down the ramp on one side and Haylie was slapping some of the fans' hands on the other side. When the duo got in the ring, Haylie threw the peace sign towards the WWE Universe, then handed the ref both her title belts then the ref signalled for the bell to ring for the match to start.

**FF Towards the End**

When Haylie was about to pull off "Surgical Free" she heard another upbeat song start to play.

_**Lock me up, lock me up, lock me up up up  
Lock me up, lock me up, lock me up up up**_

Haylie's head quickly whipped to the entrance way to see if Carrie would make her presence known to the red brand, and there was no one, but when Haylie turned her head back into the match, she was met with Vanessa's backwards facebuster and the Manchester Beauty got the one-two-three.

"Here is your winner, Vanessa!"

When the ref raised Vanessa's hand in victory, Bryan slid into the ring and went to check on his girlfriend, "You alright?" He asked.

Haylie somehow got herself to sat up and replied, "Yeah," But, just to make sure, she checked to see if she had any cuts (somehow) and there was none, so she decided to add in, "No blood, so I'm good," Then laughed a little bit.

**.x.**

"Haylie, so very sorry to bother you," Chris started as they caught up with the Punk Diva who was sitting on a crate, "but I _really _need your thoughts over Carrie's song playing during your match?" He asked.

"Simple—she's just trying to get my head, trying to make me think that maybe Raw isn't going to win another battle against Smackdown or something, or possibly trying to make me think that I can't beat people like herself and Edge who've been in this business for 10. So what if I've been here for three years, I've quickly learned the ropes with some of the people who took the time out of their schedules to train me and so what if I may end up in a match with people who have been in the sport for a long time?" Haylie asked, "All I know is that I have what it takes to come out on top in all of my matches—if you take away this one where Carrie decided to make me lose this one—anyways, back to what I was saying, all I know is that I have what it takes to come out on top in all of my matches," Then she flashed a smirk on her face then jumped off the crate and walked away.


	6. Chapter 6

"Ok seriously you know I don't play mind games like that Adam." Carrie said as she was in her and Adam's locker room getting ready for Smackdown and Carrie had a tag team Diva's match teaming with her little sister Karla to take on LayCool

"Carrie you know that if you're in an on screen relationship with me you have to play dirty especially when it comes to defending Smackdown." Adam said

"But still I'm not the one who had my theme song played darning Haylie's match last night." Carrie said "And we were not at Raw so…Ok who did you hire to play my song?"

"Ally owed me a favor." Adam smirked

"Of course she did." Carrie rolled her eyes as she got ready for her match

"Hey Sydney is way too loyal to Haylie and Raw so my only choice was the sister that's in Nexus." Adam said

"Alright but I'm telling everyone that this is all your doing Adam." Carrie said "You know the mind games I play include injuring someone or scaring someone."

"I know but like I said you hang out with me and you get into some bad things." Adam smirked

"Are you always this cocky?" Carrie asked

"Yep." Smirked Adam

"God I married an Idiot." Carrie mumbled

_**.x.**_

"The Following Contest is scheduled for one fall introducing first the team of LayCool!"

_**You're not enough for me (Oh no no)  
Just another man in love with me (Just another man, ooh)  
Gotta open up your eyes and see (hey hey, oh well)  
You're not enough for me (oh no)**_

When LayCool's theme played they came out doing their usual entrances and when they got in the ring they acted like 6 year old brats still.

_**I remembered black skies, the lightning all around me  
I remembered each flash as time began to blur  
Like a startling sign that fate had finally found me  
And your voice was all I heard that I get what I deserve**_

"And their opponents first from Boise, Idaho Karla Wilson!"

_New Divide _by _Linkin Park _played and Karla came out wearing a Fuchsia Flow Burnout Top, a Black Knit Denim Ruffle Skirt, and a pair of Black Strap Booties. When Karla got to the end of the stage the entrance colors changed from Fuchsia to Blue as her sister's theme played

_**Lock me up, lock me up, lock me up up up  
Lock me up, lock me up, lock me up up up**_

"And her tag team partner from Sacramento, California she is the WWE Intercontinental Champion Carrie Wilson!"

Carrie came out wearing an Iron Fist Nature vs. Robo Print Skinny Fit T-Shirt in Blue, Dark Blue Skinny Jeans, a pair of Dark Blue Skinny Jeans, a pair of Blue low top Converse and the IC Championship in her right hand. When Carrie got to the end of the stage she hugged Karla and they went in the ring and her theme stopped but the entrance colors changed from blue to multi colors

_**There's a place downtown  
Where the freaks all come around  
It's a hole in the wall  
It's a dirty free for all**_

"_Adam Copeland you are dead to me." _Carrie thought as the Unified Diva's Champion and WWE Champion Haylie came out and stood on the stage as the match started.

_**FF Towards the End**_

The two legal people in the ring were Karla and Layla and when Layla was in position Karla tried to go for game over but someone ran into the ring and attacked her and did her finisher on her making her tap out then Carrie ran and pulled off Karla's attacker and she ran out of the ring and Carrie had a stare down with her.

"I can't believe Haylie sent her little sister to attack my sister." Carrie said as her and Karla were in Adam's locker room

"That's low even for her." Adam said

"Shut up this is partly your fault." Carrie said really mad

"I thought the Trudel's don't roll like that." Karla said

"It might be just Courtney." Carrie said "I'll take care of her on Raw."

"No Carrie she attacked me so she's mine." Karla said "I may be younger than her but I don't want to seem like I hide behind you all the time."

"Alright Karla." Carrie said as she got a text

_Carrie I know you had nothing with your theme playing on Monday and I had nothing to do with Courtney attacking Karla and I'm not mad since I know you're mind games are not like that so want bygones to be bygones off screen?-Haylie_

_Sure Trudel but only off screen alright?-Carrie_

_Whatever you say :p-Haylie_

"Ok I made up with Haylie so you got lucky Copeland." Carrie said

"Oh thank god." Adam said in relief

"But you do your mind games I'll do mine." Carrie said glaring at Adam

"Deal." Adam said feeling bad

"Courtney mind explaining your actions just a few minutes ago?" Todd asked catching up to Courtney

"Simple Carrie screwed my sister out of her match and I screwed Carrie out of hers sure I had to attack Karla but it was worth it." Courtney said

"Whoa whoa whoa." Karla said catching up with the two "You attacked me just to get back at Carrie for what she did to Haylie? Looks like Haylie has her sister fighting her battles for her but I'll tell you what. You and me Monday night Carrie and Haylie are banned from ringside. We got a deal?"

"Yeah see you then." Courtney smirked as she left and Karla had a stare down with her then she looked at Todd and said

"Our sisters may be the two toughest Diva's here but Courtney and I are pretty tough ourselves." Karla smiled as she walked off


	7. Chapter 7

"Seriously? _This _has to happen?" Haylie asked.

"Yeah basically," Courtney said with a shrug of her shoulders, "I'm in a match against Karla and you and Carrie are banned from ringside," She added as she put on a tank top, "but all in all I can still beat Karla, right?" She asked.

"Well no duh of course you're going to beat her sis," Haylie said as she put her forearm on Courtney's shoulder, "you're a freaking Trudel, you can beat anyone in your path,"

"But you couldn't beat Nexus," Courtney said.

"Well that was because Alison put me in a 7 on 1 handicap match _but _I would've won," Haylie said.

"What stopped you then?" Courtney asked.

"The Nerd Herd," Haylie said with an evil glare on her face.

"You mean Miz Riley & Cole?" Courtney said.

"No I mean Cartman Stan & Kyle," Haylie said sarcastically before saying, "of course I mean Miz, Riley & Cole,"

"Alright, calm down," Courtney said, "no need too get snippy," She added.

"Alright sheesh, you know I can't help it when I'm sarcastic," Haylie said.

"Yeah—I think besides English, sarcasm is like your main language," Courtney commented.

"Oh shut up sis," Haylie said with a roll of her brown eyes, and playfully slapped her arm.

"Hey—that's not sis," Courtney said pretending to be hurt.

"Sorry CC," Haylie said sadly then she hugged Courtney.

"It's alright—and besides, I gotta get going, see ya," Courtney said as she went to the gorilla position for her match.

_**.x.**_

_**I remembered black skies, the lightning all around me  
I remembered each flash as time began to blue  
Like a startling sign that fate had finally found me  
And your voice was all I heard that I get what I deserve**_

"This Divas match is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, from Boise, Idaho Karla Wilson!"

_New Divide _played as Karla made her way down to the ring wearing a Polka Dot Ribbon Mummy t-shirt, Living Dead Souls Plaid Studded White Skirt and black studded ankle boots. When she got inside the ring she posed for the fans then Courtney's music started up.

_**My girlfriend's a dick magnet, my girlfriend's gotta have it  
She's hot, can't stop, up on stage, doing shots, tip the man he'll  
Ring the bell, get her drunk she'll scream like hell  
Dirty girl, getting' down, dance with guys from outta town  
Grab her ass, actin' tough, mess with her, she'll fuck you up  
No one really knows if she's drunk or if she's stoned but she's  
Comin' back to my place tonight!**_

"And her opponent, from Long Island, New York Courtney!"

_Bad Girlfriend _by _Theory of a Deadman _played as Courtney made her way to the ring wearing a Living Dead Souls Dice Rockability Cross Strap Top in Black & White, Living Dead Souls Burlesque Red Skirt and black Converse low top sneakers and her blonde/pink hair was in a high pony tail. When she entered the ring, she posed for the fans then the ref signalled for the bell to ring for the match to start.

**FF Towards the End**

When Karla looked like she was going to win the match, Courtney had Karla in _Under the Bridge. _Karla looked like she wasn't going to tap out, but when Courtney intensified the move, Karla had no choice but to tap out.

"Here is your winner, Courtney!"

The ref raised Courtney's hand in victory as the WWE Universe cheered for her. When Courtney got out of the ring, walked up the ramp and when she was on the stage, her back was facing the exit/entrance way, so she obviously didn't see someone walk up to her back, but Courtney _did _notice that when the person did attack her from behind, and as obviously, it had to be Carrie.

When Carrie basically tossed Courtney shoulder first in the mini-tron, Courtney basically looked like she was knocked out, then when Carrie was about to head to the back, she suffered from a drop kick….from above. Haylie was standing on the mini-tron basically for the whole Courtney/Karla match (which somehow she didn't get caught) and had waited for the right opportunity to do something like this and it had happened. Haylie bent down so that she was facing Carrie's face and said, "That was for hurting my sister and possibly injuring her," Then she gave Carrie a stomp to the mid-section, and she gave a little cheer towards the WWE Universe and was about to walk to the back…

…that was, until she suffered a spear from the Nexus' resident Diva Ally, which made Haylie on the edge of the stage, then Ally walked up to Haylie, just gave her a small kick which made Haylie roll off of the stage and to the ground. _Alright _Haylie thought in her head _Probably up to this point, I gotta make sure not to mess with Nexus._


	8. Chapter 8

"Ok how many favors do you owe Adam?" Carrie asked Ally as they were about to leave Raw

"So many it's not funny." Ally said "But what I did to Haylie I owed Wade a favor."

"How many favors do you owe people?" Carrie asked in shock

"A lot of people." Ally simply said and Carrie looked at her "What?"

_**.x.**_

"So I have to face Vickie tonight?" Carrie asked as she was in hers and Adam's locker room

"Yeah but I'll have your back since Nick will have her back." Adam said

"Well in that case I need a different outfit." Carrie said as she threw her outfit she was originally going to wear which were a light blue tank top, Blue Skinny Jeans, and a pair of Blue Converse low tops.

"Carrie just because she wears blue and black doesn't mean you have to not wear it." Adam said

"I know but I hate wearing her colors when she wears them." Carrie said

"No convincing you?" Adam asked

"No convincing me." Carrie said as Adam went through her bag "What are you doing?"

"Wear these then." Adam said throwing her a Black Eyelet Tank Top, Red Skinny Jeans, and a pair of Dark red Converse Low Tops.

"These are your colors." Carrie said as she went in the bathroom and got changed

"I know." Adam said "And they look sexy on you."

"You think so?" Carrie asked

"I know so." Adam said as Carrie came out wearing the outfit "Told you they look sexy on you."

"Thank you baby." Carrie smiled as she went and kissed him softly

"Don't mention it." Adam smiled as he kissed her back but he frowned "What if the Trudel's are working with Vickie tonight?"

"I know Haylie and Courtney they won't work with Vickie." Carrie said softly "Who would work with her?"

"Good point but be careful just in case alright?" Adam asked softly

"Alright Adam." Carrie said softly "But my match is in a little bit Karla and Kim are teaming up to take on April and Courtney."

"Let's watch then." Adam smiled as he sat on the couch and Carrie sat on his lap and they watched Karla's match

_**.x.**_

"The Following Contest is scheduled for one fall introducing first the team of Courtney Trudel and April!"

_**My girlfriend's a dick magnet, my girlfriend's gotta have it  
She's hot, can't stop, up on stage, doing shots, tip the man he'll  
Ring the bell, get her drunk she'll scream like hell  
Dirty girl, getting' down, dance with guys from outta town  
Grab her ass, actin' tough, mess with her, she'll fuck you up  
No one really knows if she's drunk or if she's stoned but she's  
Comin' back to my place tonight!**_

_Bad Girlfriend _played and Courtney and April came out with Courtney wearing a Sweet Inside Hockey Tee, Black Skinny Jeans, and a pair of black converse. April was wearing a Green Tube top, Green Skinny Jeans, and a pair of Green Converse low tops. When they got in the ring they posed for the fans and waited for their opponents

"And their opponents first from Brooklyn, New York Kimberly!"

_**This is not the end, This is not the beginning,  
Just a voice like a riot, Rocking every revision  
But you listen to the tone, And the violent rhythm  
Though the words sound steady, Something empty's within 'em  
We say Yeah!, With fists flying up in the air  
Like we're holding onto something, That's invisible there,  
'Cause we're living at the mercy of, The pain and the fear  
Until we dead it, Forget it, Let it all disappear.**_

_Waiting For The End _by _Linkin Park _played and she came out wearing a Red Tank top, White Skinny Jeans, and a pair of Black Converse. When Kimberly came out she slapped hands with the fans then stood at the end of the stage and waited for Karla to come out.

_**I remembered black skies, the lightning all around me  
I remembered each flash as time began to blue  
Like a startling sign that fate had finally found me  
And your voice was all I heard that I get what I deserve**_

"And her tag team partner from Boise, Idaho Karla Wilson!"

_New Divide _played and Karla came out wearing a Fuchsia Crocheted Bust Tube Top, Fuchsia Skinny Jeans, and a pair of Black High Top Converse. When she got next to Kimberly they hi fived each other and got in the ring and the match started.

_**FF Towards The End**_

The two legal people in the ring were Courtney and Kimberly and when Courtney was in position Kimberly went for her finisher _The End Is Here _which is a missile drop kick and got the pin and won.

"Here are your winners Karla Wilson and Kimberly!"

After they won Kimberly and Karla hugged each other and raised their hands and went to the back

"That was awesome." Carrie smiled "Kimberly is really improving."

"I know." Smiled Adam "Too bad her brother quit."

"Yeah but she thinks of me as an older sister so I think that's why she didn't quit herself." Carrie said

"You're a good person Carrie." Adam smiled "Ready for your match?"

"You bet." Smiled Carrie

_**.x.**_

"The Following Contest is scheduled for one fall introducing first being accompanied to the ring by The Rated R Superstar Edge from Sacramento, California she is the WWE Intercontinental Champion Carrie Wilson!"

_**Lock me up, lock me up, lock me up up up  
Lock me up, lock me up, lock me up up up**_

_Maniac _by _Girlicious _played and Carrie came out Arm and Arm with Adam and when they got in the ring she went on the top rope and posed with her belt then went down and stood next to Adam

_**I am perfection  
Perfection  
I am perfection  
So take your best shot**_

"And her opponent being accompanied to the ring by Dolph Ziggler, Vickie Guerrero!"

When Vickie and Nick came out Vickie did not look happy and when she did got in the ring Carrie attacked her right away and the ref separated them then the match started and Carrie attacked Vickie right away

_**FF Towards the End**_

After a minute of beating up Vickie Carrie went and dragged her to the top rope and she went on it and did _Destinybreaker _on her and got the pin and won

"Here is your winner the WWE Intercontinental Champion Carrie Wilson!"

After she won Adam got in the ring and she jumped on him and they hugged and gave each other a quick kiss and they went to the back

"Ok that Victory is not supposed to mean anything but that was awesome!" Carrie said excitedly

"I agree it was." Adam smiled as he hugged Carrie "Vickie got what was coming to her."

"That she did." Carrie smiled as her and Adam packed up and left


	9. Chapter 9

"Courtney," Chris said as he caught up with the nineteen year old. "Do you mind giving me your thoughts about what is going down between your sister Haylie, Bryan, Carrie & Edge?" He asked.

"Well Chris," Courtney started. "all 4 people are very good wrestlers I'll tell you that straight up—and whenever the "showdown" between all 4 wrestlers are going to be taking place, I'm sure it'll be an excellent match to witness," She finished.

"Also if you don't mind answering this question: Is there any possible tension going on between you and Karla because of what's happening between Haylie & Carrie?" Chris asked.

"Well—possibly because the 3 Smackdown people clearly know that they had the spotlight for two years when it comes to 'which brand is better', _and _they also know that it's time to step aside and have Raw have all the spotlight because Raw is going to be the top brand at the end of all this. So basically yeah I think there is tension between Karla & myself," Courtney said before she walked away.

**.x.**

"Got any matches tonight Hay?"

Courtney & Haylie were in catering talking about what they're going to be doing for the evening—and luckily for Courtney, she had the night off, but she wanted to know if Haylie had the same treatment.

"Yeah—against Ally," Haylie said, "I swear there has to be a _little _bit of motive for why she speared me at the end of your match last week,"

"Yeah me too, but you don't worry about that right now, all you got to worry about is your match _this week _with the blonde and…." Courtney was trailed off as she saw Haylie take out her cell phone, "and text your boyfriend," She finished as she looked at the table.

"What?" Haylie asked, sounding like nothing has happened.

"I really think that you and Bryan are like this fucking close," Courtney said crossing her fingers on her right hand, "so close that it's not even funny anymore,"

"Wow," Was all that could come out of Haylie's mouth.

"What?" Courtney asked, "it's true sis," She added.

"I wonder how the hell we're related at times?" Haylie asked herself as she was pretending to think, then Coutney smacked her in the arm.

"Ow," Haylie said as she was rubbing her arm in pain.

**.x.**

Haylie was jumping on her feet and punching the air to get herself ready for her match. "You ready?" She heard Bryan ask as he came up to her and patted her shoulder.

"Yeah," Haylie said as soon as she stopped and ran a hand through her blonde hair. "I'm as ready as I'll ever be," She added.

**Out In the Ring**

"And her opponent, being accompanied to the ring by Daniel Bryan, from Long Island, New York she is the Divas Champion and she is the WWE Champion Haylie Trudel!"

_**There's a place downtown  
Where the freaks all come around  
It's a hole in the wall  
It's a dirty free for all**_

_Take it Off _started up as Haylie, wearing a Lip Service Tie Dyed Henley, Living Dead Souls Polka Dot Striped Skirt and low rise black Converse shoes with the Divas Championship on her left shoulder and the WWE Championship around her abdomen. When she entered the ring, she posed for the fans, handed her title belts to the ref and then he signalled for the bell to ring for the match to begin.

**FF Towards the End**

When it was close to the end of the match, Ally was setting up Haylie for the Spear, and when she was just about to execute the move, Haylie countered it, then she did a springboard hurricarana on the Toronto native, then Haylie picked up Ally so that she was sort of stable on her own two feet, Irish whipped her to the turnbuckle and then did the Surgical Free and then finally got the final pin fall of the match.

"Here is your winner, Haylie Trudel!"

When she was announced the winner, she got her hand raised by the ref and when he got go of her hand, Haylie received her title belts from Bryan then he hugged Haylie and then the duo exit the ring. While walking up the ramp, Haylie turned fully around to see a fuming Ally, then the Punk Diva from Long Island did some sort of a dance on the spot with her titles risen in the air, then her and Bryan finally went to the back.


	10. Chapter 10

"Ok is it just me or does Ally have some serious heat with Haylie?" Carrie asked as her and Adam were in their locker room getting ready for Smackdown

"Looks like it." Adam said "Wade probably brain washed her I don't know."

"Well girls like to listen to their boyfriend a lot so I agree with you." Carrie said

"You hardly listen to me most of the time." Adam said

"Ok most girls listen to their boyfriends." Carrie corrected herself "So have any matches tonight?"

"Against Drew." Adam said getting ready for his match "You?"

"I'm good tonight." Carrie said "I just have to stand out there with you and look pretty tonight."

"Yep pretty much." Smiled Adam as he hugged her "I'm thinking about having the Cunning Edge Next week interviewing both Bryan and Haylie."

"All four of us in the ring together without fighting?" Carrie asked "Isn't that a bad thing since we're defending our brands right now?"

"Yeah but you know me I like to make things worse." Adam smiled "Hey did you see Raw on Monday?"

"Yeah Ally is pissed at Haylie from what it looks like." Carrie said

"She might be coming over here since Wade is out of Nexus, he Justin and Heath are out of Nexus and they're coming over here too." Adam said

"Awesome." Carrie smiled

"Not for me I hate it when one of my sisters are over here." Adam said

"But Jessica and Jennifer are over here." Carrie said

"They're my step sisters." Adam said correcting Carrie

"What about Kirsten?" Carrie asked

"We're only related because she married Jay." Adam said

"Still you got family over here." Carrie said

"Yeah but not my annoying sisters." Adam said shuddering

"Don't forget Karla." Carrie smiled

"She's an in law she doesn't count." Adam said and Carrie hit him

"She counts to me." Carrie said glaring at him

"Sorry." Adam said

"I'll forgive you this time." Carrie said

"You always say that." Adam said

"No I don't." Carrie said getting ready for tonight

_**.x.**_

"The Following Contest is scheduled for one fall introducing first from Ayr, Scotland Drew McIntyre!"

_**What's that metronome I hear, perhaps the end is drawing near  
You never have the shot that takes you down**_

Drew's theme played and he came out and did his normal entrance and got in the ring and scowled at the fans

"And his opponent being accompanied to the ring by the Intercontinental Champion Carrie Wilson from Toronto, Ontario, Canada he is the World Heavyweight Champion the Rated R Superstar Edge!"

_**You Think You Know Me**_

Adam's theme played and he and Carrie came out which Carrie had on a Hello Kitty Secret Admirer T-Shirt, Black Skinny Jeans and a pair of Red Converse low tops. When they got in the ring her and Adam hugged and she kissed him on the cheek then she went out of the ring then the match started

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Drew was Down Adam got in position and when Drew got up he tried to spear him but Bryan ran into the ring and hit Adam with his belt then ran out and ran through the fans before Carrie caught him then she went to check on Adam

"Ok what the hell did I do to Bryan?" Adam asked as he was getting ready to go "I did nothing and he attacks me out of nowhere?"

"I don't know why he did what he did but I bet Haylie put him up to this." Carrie said

"I think she did too." Adam said as he put his hand through his hair "You know I had no problem with Bryan until now so now I'm going to make a little trip to Raw on Monday for a little payback."

"I'll come with you." Carrie said "I want to watch Haylie's 9 Diva tag match really close."

"Who is she teaming up with again?" Adam asked

"Laura and Carissa." Carrie said "They're taking on Nexus's 2.0 Members Vanessa, Ashley and Brianna and The Genesis's Natalie, April and Julie."

"I thought Haylie had no problem with The Genesis." Adam said

"She don't but Alison is trying to get her to have a problem with them but she's friends with all of them so that'll be hard." Carrie smiled "I want to see that match since she saw my tag match with Karla a couple of weeks ago. So I just want to repay the favor."


	11. Chapter 11

"Alright what the fuck is wrong with Bernier?" Haylie asked as she and Sydney were in her locker room getting ready for her match, and Sydney was just sitting on the couch doing absolutely nothing.

"What'd she do this time?" Sydney asked.

"Apparently she _just _tells me that I'm in a freaking 9 diva tag match tonight," Haylie said.

"Who you facing?" Sydney asked.

"Vanessa, Brianna, Ashley, Natalie, April _and _Julie," Haylie said.

"Who you tagging with?" Sydney asked.

"Carissa & Laura," Haylie said. "and I'm also getting rumours or shit that I was the one who freaking had Bryan go out there on Smackown and bash Adam over the head with the US belt," Haylie said.

"Did you?" Sydney asked.

"No—I didn't even know that he was even going to make an appearance over there," Haylie said as she ran a hand through her hair. "In fact I don't even wanna know why he did it, but I think it's probably for impact purposes or whatever but all I know is that it's done and over with and because of that, he's in a match with Adam," Haylie said.

"How you know that?" Sydney asked.

"He told me," Haylie said.

"People sure love telling you stuff," Sydney said.

"No duh—because apparently someone freaking told me because of some events or something which I don't even know—instead I'm freaking defending my WWE belt against Orton," Haylie said, then ran a hand through her hair and said, "Fuck my life,"

"Yeah looks like someone is doing that already," Sydney commented.

"You are _not _helping," Haylie said in defense.

"What? I was stating the truth for you," Sydney said holding her hands in defence. "Why do you got to be a bitch towards me?" She asked.

"Sowwy Swydney," Haylie said sounding like she was a baby as she went and hugged Sydney, then heard some ringtone "_Oh yeah! Wake up yeah!" _"Sydney," Haylie said as she let go of the hug and glared the Canadian.

"What?" Sydney asked.

"Why the fuck did you put a Jersey Shore ringtone as a ringtone for my phone?" Haylie asked.

"I was bored," Sydney said then Haylie rolled her eyes then read the text.

_Yo Trudel—4got 2 mention that u & Bryan r going 2 be on the cunning edge on SD-Alison  
Y do ppl tell me stuff like this like a few days b4?-Haylie  
…I 4got :P-Alison_

"Great-looks like me and Bryan are going to be on the Cunning Edge on SD," Haylie said.

"Wait, you, Bryan, Adam & Carrie in the same ring and _no_ fighting?" Sydney asked a little shocked. "What will go down?"

"I seriously don't even know," Haylie said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"This six on three Diva handicap match is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, being accompanied to the ring by Daniel Bryan, from Long Island, New York she is the WWE Divas Champion and the WWE Champion Haylie Trudel!"

_**There's a place downtown  
Where the freaks all come around  
It's a hole in the wall  
It's a dirty free for all**_

_Take it Off _started as Haylie was wearing a Red and Black Monster Raglan t-shirt, Black and Blue Stitching Lace Chains Pants and Converse Chuck Taylor All Star What Leather Slim High Tops with the Divas Championship in her right hand and the WWE Championship around her abdomen. When she entered the ring, she posed for the fans then waited for her two tag partners.

_**I am a little bit of loneliness a little bit of disregard  
Handful of complaints but I can't help the fact that everyone can see these scars  
I am what I want you to want what I want you to feel  
But it's like no matter what I do, I can't convince you, to just believe this is real**_

"and her tag team partners, Carissa Michaels and Laura Hemsley!"

_Faint _by _Linkin Park _played as Carissa and Laura were doing their normal entrances, Carissa wearing a Black Heart Love Pocket Top, Tyte Blue Bleach Splatter Skinny Jeans and Vans Black and Red Pinstripe Slip-Ons. Laura was wearing a Red and Black striped Bow top, Tripp Red Black Tie Dye Skinny Jeans and Vans Black and Grey Checkers High Tops. When they both entered the ring, they posed for the fans and waited for the opponents.

_**Somewhere beyond happiness and sadness  
I need to calculate  
What creates my own madness  
And I'm addicted to your punishment  
And you're the master  
And I am waiting for disaster**_

"and their opponents, first, Vanessa, Brianna and Ashley Nexus 2.0!"

_Getting Away with Murder _by _Papa Roach _started as Vanessa, Brianna and Ashley were each wearing a Nexus 2.0 shirt, a Nexus 2.0 armband on their left biceps but Vanessa was wearing Tripp Black and Red Stitch Chain Pants and Black Fur Strap High Boots, Brianna was wearing Tripp Cream Leopard Print Skinny Jeans and Black Tall Over-The-Knee Flat Boots and Ashley was wearing Grey Cargo Skinny Pants and Demonia Lace Up Brass Knuckle Chains Strap Boots. When the trio entered the ring, they scowled at the audience then waited for their tag team partners.

_**You can sound the alarm  
You can call out your guards  
You can fence in your yard  
You can pull all the cards  
but I won't back down  
oh no I won't back down**_

_**Oh no**_

"and they're tag team partners, The Genesis!"

_Won't Back Down _by _Eminem (feat. Pink) _started as Natalie, April & Julie made their presence known, each wearing a The Genesis t-shirt, which has the design of the Old Nexus' t-shirt but instead of the _N, _it's been replaced with a _G _on the front in a lime green square and the _G _is in baby blue and on the back is The Corre's symbol but in baby blue, and The Genesis armband on their left biceps, each also wearing a different colour skinny jeans and different colour Converse high tops. When they entered the ring, the ref was just about to signal for the bell to ring for the match to begin but another theme just decide to be played.

_**Lock me up, lock me up, lock me up up up  
Lock me up, lock me up, lock me up up up**_

_Why is she out here? _Haylie asked herself in her mind as she saw Carrie walk out to the stage and wanted to watch the match.

_**FF Towards the End**_

After having Brianna in position, Haylie did her finisher and got the one two three.

"Here are your winners, Haylie Trudel, Carissa Michaels and Laura Hemsley!"

After those three Divas were declared the winner, they each had their hands raised and celebrated a little bit on the ring before they each headed to the back.

**.x.**

"This match is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, being accompanied to the ring by Haylie Trudel, from Aberdeen, Washington he is the United States Champion Daniel Bryan!"

With Superman-type music playing Bryan and Haylie were doing their normal entrances with Haylie wearing what she wore earlier in the evening. When they got in the ring, they each posed for the fans before waiting for the opponent.

_**You think you know me**_

"and his opponent being accompanied the ring by WWE Intercontential Champion Carrie Wilson, from Toronto, Ontario Canada he is the World Heavyweight Champion the Rated R Superstar Edge!"

Adam's theme played as him and Carrie came out with Carrie wearing a SpongeBob SquarePants So Awesome T-Shirt, Machine Black and White Destroyed Skinny Jeans and Converse All Star White and Grey Sparkle Hearts Low Tops with the IC Championship on her right shoulder. When they entered the ring, they posed for the fans, then Carrie and Haylie exited the ring, stood in their respective corners then the ref signalled for the bell to ring for the match to begin.

**FF Towards the End**

When it came towards the end of the match and when it looked like Bryan was about to get a victory, Carrie was looking like she might put herself in this match, and Haylie being the smart observer that she was walked over to Carrie, stopped her from doing what she was about to do, and that distracted Adam for long enough for Bryan to lock in the LeBelle Lock and it took about a minute or two until Adam tapped out.

"Here is your winner, Daniel Bryan!"

When he was announced the winner, Haylie grabbed his belt, entered the ring and raised his hand in victory and celebrated a little bit in the ring. Haylie then turned her direction up the ramp to see a little bit of a fuming Carrie that was looking like she was making a decision about going in the ring and attacking Haylie or not, and she was sticking with the _not _option because she thinks that there will be a time and a place for them to meet in the ring, and all that Haylie did was raise her Divas Championship and WWE Championship to her and put a little smirk on her face.


End file.
